Beverage containers include vessels for holding and pouring beverages such as cups, glasses, tumblers, mugs, and goblets. Beverage containers may be specifically designed for particular activities such as sport water bottles or squirt bottles. Such containers may include a tightly sealable cap, squirt nozzle, or straw. Some beverage containers may be specifically designed for particular beverages such as wine glasses and coffee mugs. Coffee mugs are also an example of an insulated beverage container designed to limit heat transfer to maintain a temperature of a beverage. Other insulated beverage containers may include insulation between interior and exterior surfaces. One such example is a tumbler having a double wall vacuum seal. These tumblers are typically constructed from stainless steel due to its durability and ability to limit heat transfer in the double wall configuration.